


你到底要不要成为正义的伙伴

by Brenda15



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda15/pseuds/Brenda15





	1. 刚登场很怂的人不一定会怂到底

现在是晚上9点，整栋M16的秘密大楼依然是灯火通明，亚瑟·柯克兰——M16的精锐探员，在追捕多年后终于将那个疯狂的连环杀手缉拿入案，原本这该是庆功的时刻，柯克兰却浑身散发着一种生人勿近的冰冷气息。他单手支着脑袋坐在办公桌前，目光灼灼地盯着他眼前的文件，路德维希·贝什米特没敢说话，他低头看着亚瑟擦得锃亮的皮鞋，默默地等着他的搭档兼长官下令。

 

切割者阿尔弗雷德是在三年前引起他们注意的，最开始，他们只是发现有个国际杀手在各国流窜作案，没有特定挑选目标、没有特定偏好、没有固定手法，当他的上司把这几起谋杀案并案调查的时候，引起了不少人的嘲笑。可是亚瑟坚信这些案子中一定有某些不为人知的关联，直到一年前，他们才在偶然中发现，所有的案子和一本诗集有关。

 

准确地说，那是一本，儿童诗集。

 

那是一本不怎么出名的书，是伦敦当地某所不知名大学的文学教授出版的，主要是将一只可爱的鼹鼠从森林的这头走出森林的奇遇，一开始这只鼹鼠曾经掉进某个水坑，据他们可掌控的资料来看，阿尔弗雷德最早犯案就是把被害者淹死在了自家泳池里，然后是从树上摔下来对应了摔死，紧接着种种迹象都表明，书中鼹鼠的经历和不同被害人之间的遭遇一一对应。他们找到了这本书的作者——那位不怎么出名的文学教授，王耀。

 

M16的探员们原本以为这位王教授可能会是有着严重犯罪嫌疑的凶手，实际上这位王教授看起来生了一副好脾气，长了一张娃娃脸，和那些被害人的死亡时间完全对不上号，而且在过去三年内他从未离开过伦敦。于是他们又开始从王教授的社会关系进行排查，终于取得了让人惊喜的发现，这位王教授，虽然性格温和甚至有点软弱，可是却有一张充满了东方古典清秀的脸，他的个人形象看上去有点单薄，可是时间久了却带着某种平凡的魅力。在他长达六年的教学生涯中，有过一位格外偏执狂热的学生，换句话说，也可能是追求者阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。

 

那位年轻总是充满活力的大男孩在大学时期毫不在意地向他的老师示爱，不管是公共还是私人场合，甚至有几次他尾随着潜入了王耀的私人住宅，因此身上背了人身限制令。这种没头没脑骚扰的日子让原本就胆小怕事的王教授苦不堪言，直到阿尔大三的时候，有天晚上他再度出现在王耀家中，他几乎是半强迫地要求王耀给他做了一顿晚餐，然后笑嘻嘻地向对方告别。

 

Hero早晚会回来的，耀。

 

在阿尔弗雷德失踪的这些年里，他总是流窜在世界各地杀人，用王耀出版的那本诗集中的方式，他把这些行为当成一封又一封的情书写满了自己血腥暴力的爱意，直到他完成了最后一种方法，重新回到伦敦，当阿尔发现王耀被M16的特工们保护起来之后，就彻底暴走了。他先是炸掉了自己的大学，又绑架了不少人，最后好不容易在亚瑟苦口婆心的劝说下，胆子跟鼹鼠一样小的王教授才勉强同意会配合警方的工作，去会一会这个疯子。万幸的是，王耀虽然胆子小，可是胜在听话，加上亚瑟的运筹帷幄，他们终于顺利地把阿尔弗雷德捉捕归案。不幸的是，从被捕到现在，阿尔弗雷德只说了三句话。

 

【人是Hero杀的，我们背后有个组织，他们让我这么干的】

 

【Hero是不会跟你们说任何废话的】

 

【让王耀来见我，我才开口】

 

办公室的门再度打开，路德维希扭头，在别的探员的保护下多日不见的王教授再次出现在办公室里。他看上去很不好，眼底乌青，脸上满是疲倦和不情愿之色。路德维希朝他点头致意，然后看向自己的上司。

 

“你们向我保证过，不会再跟那个人有牵连了。”王耀还没坐下就开始小声抱怨，“我整晚都睡不好觉，总觉得我家里还有别人。”他取下自己脖子里的白色长围巾，放在膝盖上，“为什么我还要回来？”

 

亚瑟的绿眼睛扫了王耀一眼，王教授就乖巧地闭上了嘴巴，他缩了缩肩膀，有些不安地把手放在围巾上，反复捏着围巾梢。路德维希看懂了自己上司的目光，于是相当识时务地退出了办公室，等到屋里的人都走完了，亚瑟才坐直，伸手拍了拍王耀的肩膀，“别害怕，耀，我向你保证过，不会再让你做那么危险的事情了。”

 

王耀没有吭声，他低下头看着自己的白围巾，不肯搭话。亚瑟无奈，亲自起身给王耀沏了一杯热茶，这点茶叶还是他在保护王耀的时候从地方那里收到的礼物，“外面看来很冷，”他走过去，依靠在桌边正对着王耀，“耀，如果可以我也不想让你去面对阿尔那个疯子，可是，如果不能从他口中套取某些情报，会有更多人受伤，你不会对别人因此受苦无动于衷是吧，想想那天他发疯时候炸掉的学校……”王耀浑身瞬间紧绷，他额头上出现一层细密的汗水，瞳孔放大，他永远都不会忘记那一天，哭喊声、求救声还有阿尔弗雷德猖狂的宣言，亚瑟发现了对方身体上的变化，于是蹲下来，仰头看着他。

 

“耀，相信我，你不会想要看见那天的事情重演对不对？”他的声音充满了磁性和诱惑，“别担心，有我在，上次你相信了我，我就没有让你受伤。”这么说着，他把手覆盖在王耀的手背上，轻轻冲他点头微笑，“这一次也相信我好么？”两个人的目光相对，亚瑟脸上依然是那种可靠的笑意。他忽然想起来局里的同事曾经一再交代过，王耀虽然胆小怯懦可是父亲却是苏格兰场的警察，所以再加上一句幼年时有点中二到不堪的台词会更有说服力和应景。

 

成为正义的伙伴好么？

 

再三犹豫后，王耀终于摇摆不定地冲亚瑟点点头，亚瑟一面鼓励着他，一面拍着他的后背，阿尔弗雷德这一轮水刑还没有结束，于是他吩咐路德维希先带王耀去休息下，待会亲自去教王耀该怎么做。怎么会这样呢？像鼹鼠一样胆小可爱，希望自己能够勇敢的家伙，到底凭借哪一点成为狮子的猎物？亚瑟不解，可是已经恢复了冷漠脸的他想到了自己，没准王耀就有这个吸引力呢？

 

毕竟……

 

“你不要轻举妄动，也不要表现得被阿尔吓到，我就站在门外，而且我能够看到里面的任何情况。”亚瑟伸手为王耀戴上耳麦，为了整了整衣服的褶皱，“别怕。”他再三安慰着王耀，顺手将王耀的长发别在耳后，“等这件事完了，我知道有家不错的餐厅，没准下次我们顺路的时候可以一起去尝尝。”亚瑟的目光删了上，“就顺路过去而已，你应该……”

 

我有空的。

 

王耀飞快地答话，然后又低下头不敢再看亚瑟，亚瑟倒是脸上一副讪讪的表情，他无处安放的手拍了拍自己的后脑勺，最后落在王耀的肩膀上什么都没说，等到王耀的背影消失后，他又恢复了那副冷淡的表情。原本工作间内还想调侃两句的同事们都不敢出声，耳机带着轻微的电流声在耳朵中颤了颤，亚瑟敲了敲自己耳边的耳机，审讯开始了。

 

阿尔弗雷德原本像条死狗一样趴在冰冷的桌子上，他狠狠地挨上了一拳，左边眼睛彻底肿了起来。听到脚步声，他立刻精神起来，王耀一走进审讯室，他就用那种兴奋的目光黏糊糊地打量着对方，沾着血污的金毛看上去狼狈极了。

 

耀，你来看Hero了！快点，快过来坐得近点，让Hero看看你有没有瘦？

 

王耀一听见阿尔的话就有点全身发凉，原本前进的脚步立刻瑟缩着停了下来，不敢再往前，亚瑟压了压自己突突直跳的眉心，在耳机中安抚王耀，没关系的耀，他的手脚都被绑着，不会伤害到你的，坐过去，没事的，他如果有任何异动，我马上就冲过去。王耀轻轻点点头，然后有点颤巍巍地坐了过去，阿尔弗雷德兴奋地要往前扑，吓得王耀往后差点没翻过去，不过手铐和脚铐限制住了阿尔的动作，他最终只能隔着三十厘米的距离眼巴巴地看着王耀。

 

你都不想Hero的么？老师，可是Hero我可想你了。你看见我写给你的情书了么？我帮你完成那只小鼹鼠的冒险记了，你觉得怎么样？是不是感动到不行，都怪那个粗眉毛的探员从中作怪，不然我们已经完成那个浪漫的夜晚了。

 

Hero真的很想你，我们分开了三年，老师。王耀抬头，那双蓝色眼眸里的色彩让他有点心惊胆战，这可是切割者阿尔弗雷德啊，一连杀了十几个人，王耀不敢看他的眼睛，于是把头转过去。阿尔没有搭理他，自话自说，你为什么不等Hero呢？气得我把学校都炸了，我还一直期待能够跟你在讲台上来上一炮呢，Hero可以趁着你给学生上课的时候躲在下面，然后给你口，等你腿软站不住了我就能用手托住你的腰，等到那些烦人精都下课走了，我们……

 

“好了耀，打断他，不要让他再说这些了，问问他案子的事，问问他到底是谁给了他支持杀了这么多人？”亚瑟的声音从耳麦里流淌出来，冷静又镇定，把王耀从窘迫和想要逃跑的境地中拯救出来，他深吸一口气，按照亚瑟的吩咐问了问题，阿尔先是一怔，然后放松了身体向后坐了坐，流里流气地吹了个口哨。

 

你来给Hero用手撸一发，我就什么都告诉你。

 

王耀再也受不了对方的侮辱拍着门就要出去，亚瑟已经被气地七窍生烟了，他脸色十分不好看，黑得能滴出水，他把都快委屈到哭出来的王耀一把提溜出了审讯室，不得不在休息室安抚了对方将近十分钟后，终于王耀不再吵着要离开了。

 

别担心，耀。亚瑟伸手握了握王耀的手，好像这样就能传递给对方力量一样，他越是嚣张，就越是虚张声势，我们反而能牵着他的鼻子走，最后再试这一次，如果不行的话，我就不逼你了好么？王耀犹豫过后，忧心忡忡地点了点头，没多久他再次出现在审讯室里。

 

在亚瑟的吩咐下，王耀颤颤巍巍地举起自己的手，还没有贴上对方的脸颊阿尔就主动贴了上去，亲昵地反复磨擦了几下后，把吻印在上面，贪婪地用舌尖舔舐着上面的皮肤。王耀恶心的差点又要走人，可是在亚瑟的安抚下，他硬着头皮坐了下来。

 

“我的父亲，准确的说是Hero的养父，他把我训练成杀手，然后在我十八岁那年强暴了我。”阿尔开始安安分分地招供，“我替他卖命，为他杀人，他每次只和我单线联系，他……”

 

后面的声音亚瑟听不清了，剧烈的爆破声从大厦的某个角落里传出来，防御警报被拉响所有受到惊吓的探员统统站起身来，亚瑟当机立断，爆炸声传来的方向，大楼里的那个位置还存放着最近的一批相当重要文件和资料，他吩咐其他人去外面查看怎么回事，留他一个人来转移阿尔弗雷德。慌乱之中，等到亚瑟在慌乱中打开审讯室大门的时候，整个人都惊呆住了，他举起了双手，看着眼前的人。

 

刚才还生龙活虎的阿尔弗雷德正挂在王耀的肩膀上，哼哼唧唧地撒娇，一副走不动路吃尽苦头的样子，他把毛茸茸的脑袋埋在王耀的脖颈里，嘻嘻地笑着。王耀全然没有了之前瑟缩害怕的影子，反而神采奕奕地握着手里的枪，用枪口对准了自己。

 

原本那个怯弱、胆小又总是会脸红的大学教授消失了，取而代之地站在他眼前的是一个身型笔挺，自信满满，唇角上挂着嘲讽微笑的混蛋，那张看上去温婉平淡的脸因为别样的神色显得有些过分好看了。

 

“柯克兰探员，你可千万别听这死孩子乱说？他十八岁那天可是自己脱干净躺在床上来勾引我的。”王耀不轻不重地在阿尔脑袋上拍了一下，原本装死的小家伙立刻哼唧了两声，不情不愿地从王耀身上下来了，王耀侧了侧脑袋轻轻一笑，琉璃色的眼瞳中透出温柔的光“你真的应该早一点邀请我吃饭的。”男人眉眼间都是温和的笑意，“毕竟我对自己的情人都很温柔。”

 

嘭地一声，王耀扣动了扳机，亚瑟应声倒地，左胸口处的血渍立刻沾染了整个浅色的衬衣。王耀带着阿尔走过去，有点可惜地蹲了下来，然后从口袋里掏出一支浅蓝色的试剂，毫不犹豫地扎到亚瑟的脖子里。

 

能不能活下来就看天意了，这可是组织里新开发的救命药，亚瑟，其实我还真挺喜欢你的。

 

这是亚瑟昏迷过去之前，听见的最后一句话。

 

王耀拎起手里的箱子，阿尔弗雷德在他的前面为他开路，男人不慌不忙地踏过一地的尸体，悠闲地像是要准备去听一场音乐剧，两人就这样大摇大摆地避开不断朝里面涌来的警察，面对疑惑的质询，他只是虚晃了下自己随手从死去的探员身上顺来的工作证明，然后顺利地大摇大摆地上了一辆停在路对面的商务车。刚一坐上车，驾驶座上的青年就一脚油门带着两人奔了出去。

 

放下手中的箱子，王耀习惯性地看了看表，和自己预计的任务时间基本上没差太多，接下来他们两个小时内可以到达提前准备好的安全屋，只要出了城区那群愚蠢的探员就再也没法找到他们的踪迹，然后等到天亮的时候，他们就能够……

 

“干嘛要救那个粗眉毛的家伙。”忽然靠在自己胳膊上的脑袋让王耀觉得手臂处一沉，他放弃了现在就打开箱子的念头，把东西放到了自己的脚下，转头看向那颗金黄色的脑袋，伸手戳了戳阿尔带点婴儿肥的脸蛋，“我没有救他，我是在试药。”

 

阿尔弗雷德嘟囔着Hero才不信，王耀为了安抚不知道哪根筋不太对的小家伙，治好捧起来对方的脸，安抚性地在阿尔那有点肿起来的左眼圈上亲了亲，别闹。阿尔弗雷德有点不满地哼唧着，直接钻到王耀怀里，像只傻乎乎的金毛一样胡乱蹭着乱亲，王耀伸手一搭没一搭地轻轻拍着阿尔弗雷德的脑袋，目光飘忽到窗外。

 

“那小耀你是把全几天上面送来的药给那个讨人厌的粗眉毛用了么？”

 

驾驶座前传来一阵诡异的笑声，王耀有些头疼地翻了个白眼，他低下头用手指做了个手势压住阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇，有些责怪对方多嘴，阿尔到不介意王耀有点严肃的脸色，依旧满脸笑嘻嘻地看向王耀，伸出舌头开始充满挑逗意味地舔着那根压在嘴唇上的手指，他一面打着旋地舔着，一面把右手探进王耀两腿间的座椅处，撑起自己的身体仗着体型优势在后座狭小的空间里把王耀压在身下。

 

王耀没有回答伊万的问题，他只是翻了白眼，伸手推了推黏在自己身上的阿尔，没能推动这个死皮赖脸的家伙。

 

“你难道就不想念Hero的电动小马达么？”

 

阿尔弗雷德只当没能看出王耀的疲惫跟抗拒，他凑了过去狠狠地在王耀耳垂处吸了一口，口鼻间喷出的热气喷洒着包裹住他，这让他无端地觉得有点燥热，他想起来亚瑟始终冰冷的手指，王耀忽然闭了闭眼想，那个粗眉毛探员能活下来么？上头发给他的这一批蓝色药剂到底是能够让他最后一搏的救命药剂，还是能够致死的毒药？伊万那个臭小子绝对不会愿意白白地便宜阿尔弗雷德的，他们就这么折腾一晚上，能够赶上第二天准时把情报给交上去么？就在王耀胡思乱想之际，后座的车门忽然哗啦地一声拉开了，王耀根本就不用抬眼皮也能知道肯定是伊万那个小兔崽子。

 

脂肪球你真的一点吸引力都没有了，干嘛还要来小耀面前自取其辱呢？你看小耀对你一点都没感觉呢？伊万弓着身子钻进来，不分由说地先一下子拉开王耀的裤子，他用手指弹了弹刚刚才有一点抬头趋势的性器，用一种极度挑衅的口气冲着阿尔讽刺道。

 

行了行了，我年纪大了不举行了吧。你俩别吵吵了，要做赶紧做，明天爸爸我还有事。忽然暴露在空气中的皮肤有点凉，王耀半坐起来看向窗外，觉得有点不太像安全屋附近的环境，刚想说什么就被阿尔弗雷德按住脑袋一通猛亲，王耀什么话都没来得及说，就只得和焦急了许久的青年唇齿相依在一起。阿尔弗雷德一直都是他在组织里引以为傲的小狮子，就连亲吻的时候这家伙也喜欢把对方当做猎物一样啃咬，伊万也不闲着，直接手脚麻利地把王耀下半身全部给扒了个干净，青年粗糙的手垫在男人柔韧性极好的腰部下面，先是狠狠用力捏了两把那浑圆滚翘的臀肉，直接把手指探寻到那处小穴，打着勾在穴口处来回打着转，然后不由分说地直接探进去。

 

异物入侵的感觉让王耀下意识抽了口气，连带腰都挺了挺，阿尔和伊万相当有默契地一个往后退了两步，顺势打开男人的两条腿，另一个顺势坐在了空出的座位上，把男人的上半身朝自己怀里拖了拖。阿尔弗雷德没有急着行动，他还耿耿于怀刚才自己只是单纯地抱着王耀却被伊万那个傻大个嘲笑的事，他把脑袋压在王耀的坚实的小腹上，舔了舔嘴巴，然后朝着那块已经被伊万捷先登足的蜜穴又塞进去一根手指，不服输的性格被阿尔在这个时候体现地淋漓尽致，他不管不顾地一个劲往里面猛插，好像只要比伊万更深入就能赢一样。伊万从来都不是什么懂得分享的乖宝宝，他刻意地在把自己手指在内壁中用力转了转，好挡住阿尔弗雷德的去路。两个人像是斗气的小孩子一样，不管不顾地在王耀尚未来得及扩张的后穴中相互争抢起来，这导致唯一的结果就是原本性致不怎么高的王耀开始发出动情的呻吟，他想等今天晚上过后一定要找机会好好收拾下这两个小兔崽子，不过当务之急是先爽了再说。王耀面色潮红地侧过头去，他能够感觉到原本干涩的身体渐渐有了潮湿的意味，情欲化成血全部朝小腹处奔涌，阿尔那颗有点略沉的脑袋还好死不死地压在上面，王耀微微抬起头，用满是情欲的眼眸看了一眼伊万。伊万乖觉地低下头，温柔地亲吻上对方，可是手上的小动作一点都没停下，又伸进一根手指进去。王耀压根抑制不住地呻吟从唇边细碎地露出，他伸出一只手臂勾在伊万的脖子上，亲昵地吻着伊万的脖颈，主动伸出殷红的舌尖在青年的皮肤上舔舐着，留下一道道闪光的水渍。

 

爸爸这不公平，爸爸你不爱我了么？

 

阿尔有点委屈地开口，他太懂王耀的点在哪里了？虽然不明白缘由，可是没脸没皮的小英雄不像自尊心有点拉不下脸的北极熊，他总是能够凭着一句爸爸从伊万那里分得更多的宠爱。王耀深吸一口气，有点无奈地把脸埋进伊万的脖颈里，阿尔弗雷德这一句委委屈屈的抱怨就像是催情剂，让他整个人都兴奋起来。如何在这两个小心眼又喜欢嫉妒闹腾的熊孩子之间平衡，可是让他吃了不少亏，虽然这样想着，他还是控制不了自己颤栗的身体，用搭在后座上的双腿轻轻地把阿尔弗雷德那棵毛茸茸的脑袋夹在自己腿间，并故意反复磨蹭着阿尔的脸颊，直到小英雄的呼吸也开始粗重起来。

 

你表现地好，爸爸就让你第一个进来。

 

他这么说着，却也不能忘记安抚自己另外一个有点别扭的宝宝，就在阿尔兴奋地一口叼上王耀已经硬挺的性器开始认真地舔舐着的时候，王耀主动搂住了伊万的腰，顺着青年的腰际线一路下滑，用自己的手掌握住了藏在裤子里那根已经完全勃起的巨物，手指一根一根拢在那根巨物上，开始有节奏地握动着，好吃的都留在最后呢，万尼亚。他用无声的唇语安慰着他的小北极熊，却又因为在阿尔技巧高超的口活下露出惬意的表情，口中发出的猛烈呻吟充满了致命的诱惑。伊万想不通也搞不明白，所以他不打算再在这上面浪费时间，直接扯坏男人身上残存的上衣，张嘴就含住那两颗小红豆，用唇舌不断吮吸安慰着。他可以允许阿尔第一个进去可是不代表他能够容忍阿尔一个人吃独食，他有点赌气地再在后穴里塞进两根手指，用力地坐着扩张，直到男人上气不接下气的喊着自己的名字，甚至主动用内壁紧紧吸住自己的手指才算有所收敛，他亲吻掉男人眼角的泪珠，发出一声若有若无的叹息。

 

狭小空间内的气温骤然升高，可是已经没有人在意这点了，喘息、汗水还有早就黏糊在一起的体液，王耀不用看也知道自己身下一片狼藉，可是他一点都不在意，等到阿尔真的一鼓作气冲到底的时候，疼痛和爽意相互叠加在一起，刺激地他止不住地流泪。阿尔的名字辗转在唇瓣上还没来得及发出声，伊万那个小混蛋也不甘示弱地挤了进来，两根炽热硕大的肉棒同时捅进一个肉穴可不是什么好受的事。王耀错觉自己要被涨得彻底撑开，眼前的一片空白让他刺激到看见任何东西，他只能够感受到不知道是哪个小混蛋从后面抱住了他，不断玩弄着自己胸前已经被伊万给快要吸得发肿的红点，这小子到底有什么毛病，不愿意叫爸爸还总想让自己给他喂奶么？还有一双手正大力揉着自己的臀瓣，示意自己放轻松，他终于迷迷糊糊地从胡思乱想中清醒过来，下意识地放松了收紧的后穴。就这么一小会的功夫，两个小混蛋就开始卖力地一先一后地用力地先后抽插起来，快感是双倍的，被开拓被不断地渗入，一波又一波地顶进敏感点处，反复碾压过后再次深入。他迷迷糊糊地随便捞过一颗脑袋热烈的亲吻起来，他们唇舌追逐着黏腻在一起，这刚好能够堵住他失控的尖叫声。王耀在瞬间的恍然看见一双暗绿的眼眸，他摇了摇脑袋，终于从情欲的泥沼中挣扎出了片刻，精液最终溢满了他的体内，伊万抬起已经被干到失神的王耀，把已经软绵绵的王耀拉近自己的怀里，细密温柔地亲吻着，哪怕这个男人此时眼前谁也看不到。白色浑浊的精液从他翻起的后穴不断顺着大腿根部淌下，嫩红的小穴在空气中微微颤抖，似乎是意犹未尽。

 

阿尔弗雷德吹了声口哨，不顾伊万满脸阴沉的不满，自顾自地趴在王耀胸前，爸爸你知道么，你刚才不光前面射了好几次，你后面那个竟然又潮吹了。王耀这会已经隐约从失神的状态回了过来，他不愿意怎么搭理阿尔弗雷德，反而在伊万怀里找了个地方，舒舒服服地窝了起来。

 

嗯，表现不错，爸爸爽到了。

 

王耀有点敷衍地回答阿尔弗雷德，他有些疲倦地把脑袋在伊万的胳膊上一靠，打了个哈欠，浑身散架的感觉可不怎么好。阿尔有点嫉妒地看着缩在伊万怀里的王耀，蓝莹莹的眼睛里全然没有了孩子气，不管什么时候，王耀都只是把他当孩子哄，他愿意和自己玩那些花样，可是每一次他都能够准确地在关键时候安心地躺在伊万的怀里，还有那些亲密的亲吻，王耀总是会主动亲吻伊万。小英雄脸上浮起一丝不服输的神色，他跃跃欲试地又想扑上去，不行，还没结束呢，Hero打算把你干到失禁来着。

 

不行，明天我还要回去。王耀忽然睁开了眼睛，眸色清亮丝毫没有，眼睛里警告的意味生生打消了阿尔想要扑上来的念头。你也不想让组织那些人觉得，我培养你们俩个最后不过是给自己培养两个能让自己爽上天的按摩棒吧。他三言两语打发了阿尔，最后安心地在伊万怀里睡过去，伊万把人抱下车之前用眼神告诫了阿尔最好按耐住别坏了他们的大事，小英雄泄了气地躺在空无一人的车里，他抱着王耀的衣服用力地嗅着属于那个人的味道，蓝色的眼睛逐渐黯淡下来。

 

王耀在一阵酸痛中清醒过来，透过窗帘外的光，隐约已经能够感受到天大亮了，他浑身打了个激灵，连忙准备爬起来，可是他的动作刚进行到一半就全然僵住了。被牵制住的动作还有撞击在一起的碰撞的铁链让王耀立刻明白了他的处境，卧室里的灯忽然打开了，刺目地让他想要流泪，王耀勉强睁开眼睛，看见的是伊万的脸。

 

“小耀睡得好么？要不要吃早饭？万尼亚已经把吃的都做好了呢。”伊万笑眯眯地看向重新倒向床上的男人，“小耀你是生气了嘛？”

 

如果你们俩想玩捆绑或者囚禁play的话，等我办完事回来想怎么玩都行。王耀闷闷地开口，但是你们要分得清轻急缓重，万尼亚。

 

不用担心呐，小耀，事情的话阿尔弗雷德去替你办了呢。伊万爬上床，笑眯眯地撩开男人身上的睡袍，手脚并用地抱住了俨然已经满脸愠色的男人，小耀不要生气了好么，万尼亚也不开心的，还要跟那个汉堡白痴分享小耀，不过如果以后能够一直和小耀呆在一起的话，也没什么的。王耀睁开眼睛，正对上青年逐渐变地黯的紫色眼眸，一种莫名的危险感扼住了他的喉咙，以后小耀的世界就只有我们俩个了，为什么小耀不开心呢。

 

万尼亚，别闹，你知道事情的后果。王耀的声音里充满了愤怒，如果留下来的是阿尔弗雷德没准还真是什么新玩法，可是留下来的是伊万，这俩个自己从十岁开始手把手养大的小崽子，王耀在清楚不过他们俩个的把戏，这是铁了心地要把自己囚禁起来。

 

小耀，万尼亚也很不开心呢，从我们到这里家里之后，小耀总是会带不同的人回家，为什么那些碍眼的家伙们不能消失呢？万尼亚从很久之前就有这个愿望了，小耀你放心吧，组织的话，为了能够牢牢地绑住万尼亚和阿尔，所以心甘情愿地把你扔给了我们呢，看来你在组织里的那几个老情人也对你不怎么样嘛，他们都不如万尼亚爱你哦，勉强算上那个白痴好了。伊万把耳朵贴在王耀的心脏处，听着里面传出有力的声音。

 

万尼亚，那你有没有想过，如果阿尔也消失了就只剩下我们俩个了呢。沉默了许久的王耀忽然开口，声音中流淌的满是甜腻的诱惑，除此之外，他把脚轻轻搭在在伊万的脚上，用脚趾勾掉伊万脚上的鞋袜，你觉得呢，万尼亚？

 

伊万看着眼前妖精一样的男人，昨夜淫乱狂欢后的痕迹还残存在他的身上，那双眼睛里满满都是让人不忍拒绝的深情，披散的黑发让他看起来像是一只湿漉漉的水妖，身下刻意摩擦着自己的细腻皮肤，还有逐渐冲着自己打开的双腿。无一不是邀请，无一不是诱惑。伊万吞咽了吞咽，然后他伸手盖住了王耀的眼睛，你如果是真的爱我们该多好啊，小耀。

 

我们？哪来的我们？难道……王耀正在疑惑自己无往不利的勾引为什么会忽然之间失效了，原本正挪动着的一只脚忽然被人捉住了，有吻落在脚背上，王耀心里猛然一沉，阿尔弗雷德根本就没有离开。

 

你看，Hero说什么来着，哪怕他口口声声说爱我们，为了他自己还是毫不犹豫地能够放弃我们不是么，伊万。阿尔的声音里根本听不出来任何失落或是沮丧，似乎是早早地就预料到了王耀的反应，金发大甜心放下那只脚，也扑了过来。

 

本田菊叔叔让我向你问好，爸爸。阿尔尽可能用无辜的声音在王耀耳畔轻声呢喃，可是Hero觉得你最起码今天好不了了，温热的吻落在王耀的唇上，王耀侧过脸去，正看见那副蓝色眼眸中恨恨的意味，不把你干到失禁，Hero绝对不会罢休的，爸爸。

 

所谓阴沟里翻船，也不过如此了，王耀眨了眨眼睛，抬头看着苍白的天花板，很好，本田菊，老子记住你了。既然已经长大的幼兽们迫不及待地想要朝自己亮出爪子，那么抽时间陪他们晚上几盘又如何呢？男人唇角勾勒出一个神秘的微笑，他扭头看向这个争强好胜的小孩，发出一声嘲笑。

 

爸爸我没什么优点，但是有一样，耐操。

 

王耀干脆放弃了挑逗伊万的政策，他用一种饱含失望的目光看了看伊万，然后把自己大大方方地摆开程大字型躺在床上。

 

来吧。

 

【等到你们被打屁股的时候，可别哭着再求爸爸爱你们一次】

 

TBC


	2. 作者放飞自我的时候剧情根本不受控制

亚瑟·柯克兰在三十二岁之前的人生一直都是一帆风顺的，毫不夸张点说，那几乎是一本人人都羡慕的如意书。在家境良好优渥的环境中成长，成为并不死读书的好学生，握着高校抛来的橄榄枝，在毕业之后又令所有人大跌眼镜地进入国家安全部门工作。自打他从业开始，向来都是顺风顺水，没有柯克兰探员办不了的案子，尽管他为人稍显刻薄跟冷漠，可是也正好成就了他标准的英伦绅士做派。

 

王耀是他人生的滑铁卢，最惨烈的那种。

 

亚瑟在接过超市工作人员递来的纸带的间隙，透过超市的玻璃窗看到了在不远处正装作无事的M16探员们，他冷哼一声，这样的监视手法他见得太多了，也无外乎那群蠢货总是会吓跑他们的目标。时隔自己被王耀那个混蛋枪击后差不多已经一年半的时间了，他先是在医院里躺了半年，等到基本上已经恢复后他并没能够如愿回到自己的工作岗位上——那群尸位素餐的上司们不知道脑子哪一块被拐了个弯，他们怀疑亚瑟和王耀等人是有预谋的串通。在经历过一系列严格的审查后，他们找不出亚瑟哪里有问题，干脆直接把人给监视起来，没准那个王耀还会回来找柯克兰探员也不一定呢。

 

好了，亚瑟心想，我的人生被那个混蛋给彻底毁掉了。我不能返回自己热爱的岗位，不能够过上正常的生活，我甚至……倘若未来如局里判断的那样还好，如果王耀真的会回来找自己的话，那我绝对要把那家伙给绑起来，狠狠地揍上一顿，把他关在不见天日的牢里，听他求饶，听他崩溃，一定不要给他任何一星半点的机会。

 

亚瑟关上门，忽然看见正对着自己的那张沙发上多出了一个人，他闭了闭眼经，打算无视这个幻想。M16很大一部分会怀疑他和王耀之间有什么牵扯都要得益于那一管插在自己脖子里的药剂，可以说那一管药剂救了自己的小命，可是从恢复期后的三个月他就发觉自己会时不时地出现幻象，而幻象的主人就是那个该死的王耀。他去专门咨询过心理医生，医生表示是他过于焦虑的缘故，让他尽量不要被幻象所干扰，所以像往常一样他深吸一口气，打算无视这个忽然冒出来的家伙。

 

可是，这次的幻象有点过于与众不同了。

 

原本坐在沙发上摆出一副漂亮笑容的男人没想到对方的反应竟然是这样的，王耀原本以为亚瑟·柯克兰就算不吓得跳起来也要冲过来给自己来上一拳，可是被无视地这么彻底真的不是王耀想要看到的结局。他放下翘着的脚，狠狠地踏了踏地板。

 

“嘿，亚瑟，你不能当我不存在呀，我是多么想你啊。”

 

听到声音后的亚瑟身体一僵，多年来危险情况下的条件反射让他先一步做出了极快的反应，他先是从购物袋里随手拿了个苹果朝那人用力砸过去，随后直接把放在手边的水果刀甩了过去。王耀勾勾手一把抓住了凌空飞来的苹果，然后俯下腰身躲过了那一记直直朝自己飞过来的水果刀，他看着那把小刀嵌进背后的木板中，吞咽了片刻后，拿起苹果啃了一大口，扭头看着已经拿着枪对准自己的亚瑟。

 

“看来恢复的不错嘛，”因为嘴里塞满了苹果，王耀说话有点含糊不清，他上下打量着亚瑟，忽然想起来什么一样随手把苹果扔到了一边，“你居然把我当成了假人，组织里说过用药后会有幻觉后遗症来着，难道你就这么喜欢我，你看见的是我么？”想到这里王耀的眼睛开始变得闪闪发亮，皮卡皮卡地像是藏了星星一样，他在沙发上踩着跳了两下，“你就这么喜欢我，还天天意淫我，你有想着我的脸撸过么？肯定有，每天晚上都有对不对……”

 

“闭嘴，你再不消停点我就开枪了。”亚瑟强忍住想要扣动扳机的冲动，他看着眼前这个神出鬼没的家伙，只觉得脑袋上的青筋气到突突直跳，“我怎麽会想着你，老天，不，绝对没有的事，你给我老老实实地坐好了别动！”亚瑟这句话几乎是吼出来的，王耀用双手叠在自己胸前，做出一副受到惊吓的样子，乖巧地点头盘腿坐好。

 

“你不敢开枪的，亚瑟。”王耀嘟了嘟嘴巴，仿佛受了委屈的孩子一样，“你如果开枪，就没法跟M16的那群蠢货们证明你跟我之间是清白的了。”他可以拉长了清白两个字的读音，“而且走正常程序，受到监视的探员们都要上缴配枪，你该怎么解释你的枪，亚瑟？”他逐字逐句地解释着，然后大着胆子站起来，逐步走近亚瑟，“更何况，你怎么知道，如果你开枪了，我的伙伴们不会因此而作为行动暗号而开始行动呢？”

 

亚瑟持枪的手在微微颤抖，他知道王耀说的都可能会是真的，自从上次在这个混蛋手中吃了亏之后，亚瑟觉得王耀口中的任何话都要谨慎对待，这么想着，亚瑟往后退了两步，与此同时，背在后面的另外一只手摸索着试图去拨打自己的紧急号码，“你到底为什么回来？王耀？你又为了你的什么邪恶计划而来？”

 

王耀舔了舔自己的唇角残存的苹果汁，刚才那个苹果很好，颜色鲜亮、果肉饱满，重点的是多汁，他冲着亚瑟歪着头笑，然后放松了步伐一步步地走过去，“别闹了，亚瑟，我都站在你面前了你还不知道我想干什么吗？”他迅速解开了自己的领结和衬衣上的纽扣，松松垮垮的衣物就挂在他的身上，亚瑟眨了眨眼睛，一时没留神，人就已经到了自己的眼前。

 

我知道你不会报警，也不会向我开枪，我只是很想你而已，我们可以直接跳过那顿没吃完的晚餐到最后你觉得呢？

 

王耀顺势取走了亚瑟手里的枪放到了桌子边上，亚瑟永远保持冷静的大脑在这一瞬间也要接近宕机的边缘了，给过你一枪忽然毁了你生活的男人再次出现在你的眼前，你没法马上把他交出去证明自己的清白，所以现在摆在你眼前的只有两个选项，你睡还是不睡？如果不睡他，那照现在的形势接下来你俩该如何对话，如果睡了他，如果睡了他……亚瑟的大脑思考到第二个选项的时候，有点继续不下去了，他在想第二选项中后续包含着的某种意义，那意味着不可掌控的未来，随时都有可能脱轨的一切，更重要的是他满脑子都兴奋起来的脑细胞都在叫嚣着。

 

他不应该买那个最好看最多汁的苹果的，不然为什么王耀的嘴巴上都是亮晶晶的果汁，等他回过神来的时候，他的大拇指已经在反复揣摩那双薄唇了。原本有些浅色的嘴唇在他的揣摩下变得因为充血而红润起来，王耀的手脚很冷，这是典型的末梢循环不太好的表现。一个人即便可以伪装性格，伪装其他所有的一切，始终无法伪装他的温度，他还依稀记得去年这个时候，刚认识那个有点畏缩着的大学教授王耀，还有他冰冷的，永远都暖不热的手指。亚瑟闭上了眼睛，轻不可闻地叹了口气，然后把人粗暴地一推，用命令的口吻压低了声音，转过去。

 

王耀整个人被推得打了个转，直接被亚瑟推倒在铺满了软垫的地毯上吧，好吧，其实他也蛮惊讶来着，没想到始终都是冷脸冷面的柯克兰探员竟然会在家里地上放那么多充满少女心的独角兽抱垫。他在抱垫上给撞了个满怀，刚来得及抱住其中某一个保持平衡，身后急不可耐的人就已经直接坐到了他身上。他啧了一声，从这么粗暴的前戏来看，恐怕这次的事情不如自己预想地那么成功，然后在被扒个干净，已经做好被直接艹上一顿的王耀被落在屁股上的巴掌给打懵了，他不可置信地扭头看向坐在自己腿上的柯克兰。

 

你这是干什么？

 

打你。

 

卧槽你不会是个SM爱好者吧，那我们能不能商量着来，你的资料里没写你有这个爱好啊……

 

慌乱的辩解中王耀又一连挨了两三个巴掌，被打屁股本身这一行为代表的羞辱和疼痛感都让日天日地的王耀有点发怵，他记得之前观摩过别人玩SM那个场景，他始终没办法理解人类到底是怎么能从疼痛感里发明出来快感的，亚瑟这么一顿操作下来，他有点慌，有点想走人了。

 

不然你以为我为什么要喜欢一个唯唯诺诺的大学教授呢，亚瑟俯下身来，他相当享受王耀这一瞬的慌乱，两个人之前真真假假地斗了许久，唯有这一刻让亚瑟有种扬眉吐气的感觉。他阴测测地在王耀耳边开口，就是因为小教授听话又好控制啊，而且就算那会你把自己捯饬到土得掉渣，也没能掩藏住你长了个好屁股的事实。小教授长期没有安全感，只要在床上提出点要求，一步步压低对方的底线来，没多久我就能养个听话的小奴隶了。啪啪又是两巴掌，王耀痛到就要嗷呜一声，亚瑟径直随便把两人仍在一边的衬衣团成团塞到王耀嘴里。

 

可别大声叫出来，耀，万一蹲点的那些探员们听见你的声音进来怎么办？

 

亚瑟的目光重新回到王耀的挺翘的屁股上，白皙的肌肤上已经印出了自己交错的掌印，浮现出一层让人遐想的红肿，他其实并不是什么SM爱好者，之前也没有尝试过的想法，可是看见王耀这么一副怕的要死的样子他就觉得相当有趣，甚至能偷偷笑出声来。这还算什么杀手，打几下屁股就嗷嗷叫着不行，看来这家伙从小是没怎么挨过打吧。王耀被堵住了嘴巴没办法发出声音，只能小声呜呜地扭头可怜巴巴地看向亚瑟，他眼圈都红了，眼睛里水汪汪的一片，湿润无比。亚瑟伸手用力地在对方挺翘的小屁股上大力搓揉了几把，王耀一面发出显得有些闷闷的呻吟声，一面身体就下意识地朝前缩着要跑，亚瑟不给他反悔逃跑的机会，一把捞起对方弓起的腰。王耀被卡在亚瑟的禁锢中动弹不得，屁股上又是火辣的疼，他委屈地眨了眨眼睛，里面的温润的湿意淌出来一片，亚瑟原本强硬的做派不由得变得有些柔和起来。

 

多大的人了你哭什么，你不是杀手么。我见过你们同行还有为了逃跑自己切指头的，你怎么就这么娇气呢。

 

亚瑟随手把堵在王耀嘴巴里的布团给扯掉，直接用两根手指在王耀温暖的口腔里转了转，王耀翻了个白眼，乖巧地舔了舔，然后小声抽噎着说。

 

就是苦吃多了才怕疼，疼过一遍就不想疼第二遍了。

 

行吧，歪理也是道理，亚瑟被王耀这股子不讲道理的劲头和白眼给逗乐了，他低下头亲了亲王耀的鬓角，然后把草草用唾液做过润滑的手指探入王耀的后穴处，做着扩张。王耀的身体真的是敏感极了，哪怕上衣上的棱角蹭到乳尖都能给他勒出一道红痕，刺激的人浑身哆嗦。想着不知道这是这家伙睡过多少人才给调教出来的成果，亚瑟就莫名其妙胸闷地不行，他刻意把手指从王耀体内抽出来，然后把早就软成一滩水的人单手拎着扔到了卧室地板上。王耀刚想往床上爬，就给亚瑟按住，强迫对方扒着床边翘着屁股跪在那，然后还没等王耀小声抱怨出声，就粗暴直接地掰开臀瓣一口气冲到底。

 

王耀被刺激地浑身都直打颤，他勉强扒着床边支撑着自己，全身的着力点都在腰臀处，亚瑟这么用力一顶直接抵到了身体的最深处，他腿软地有些顾不住可是亚瑟哪管这么多，他要被这个骗子给气死了，只想变着花样先把身下人给艹哭再说。于是开始用力地去一前一后地向前抽插，柯克兰小公子把自己平生在骑马场里全部学到的技巧都用在王耀身上了，内壁里的温暖和下意识咬住自己性器的紧缩感让他也觉得爽到极致。他肆无忌惮地在王耀体内横冲直撞，不管那一块地方他都要逐一碾压过去，直到最后彻底射在这人身体里。他从王耀的身体里退出去，看着那股白色粘稠的液体从他私密处滴落在地毯上，然后弓起身把人抱起来直接扔到床上。虽然王耀已经被亚瑟操到双眼迷离了，可是亚瑟身上的衣服还是完好的，趁着王耀还没反应过来用领带把这家伙的双手给捆结实了，然后亚瑟想了想，去冰箱里取出来一块冰袋来。

 

嘶，王耀皱着眉头叫疼，身后处的冰凉让他下意识想跑，却被亚瑟给按住了。

 

别动。

 

王耀趴在亚瑟肩头，他扭过头去正看见那两片海苔眉正扭在一起不知道想什么，冰袋落在被打肿的屁股上，虽然有点凉不过很好地缓解了那股灼热感，他哼了哼，算是愿意接受亚瑟的照顾，尽管始作俑者是他，尽管粗眉毛的手一点都不老实反复在他腰部的敏感点按压搓揉着。

 

你到底干嘛来了？

 

为你洗刷清白。

 

王耀懒洋洋地趴着，冰敷让他方才糟了不少难的屁股好受了很多，他本来就是个给点燃料就敢开染坊的性子，以致于当亚瑟的另外一只手探进他两腿间的时候，他故意夹紧了那只手，不给他乱动又开始时不时的乱叫出身。他翻过身来，笑吟吟地看向亚瑟那双逐渐染上情欲的眼睛，然后一手勾住男人的脖子，找了个位子舒舒服服地窝了起来。

 

本田菊，我们组织里的另一员得力干将。他在日本的势力很大，当然，我知道你们早就怀疑他了，我能够帮你捉住他，到时候我除掉在组织里的心腹大患，你拿到人头一枚洗清冤屈升职加薪。想想看，你抓到本田菊的话，不仅能够肃清远东和英国这边的不安因素，而且还能够是你们M16的伟大创举，想想看你们追捕了我们那么多年，忽然逮着条大鱼。

 

王耀从枕头底下摸出来一张照片递给亚瑟，亚瑟接过去，上面比较显眼的是那棵樱花树，树底下站着个穿着和服的男人，他面无表情地仰头看着樱花，空洞的漆黑眼眸像是黑洞一样。

 

那我为什么非要跟你合作不可，我就不能把你抓进去严刑拷打？亚瑟随手把本田菊的照片扔到一边，去捏王耀腰上的那点软肉，王耀一面躲着一面回答他。

 

因为所有人都怀疑我们俩有奸情，而且我们俩现在也已经坐实有奸情了。王耀凑过去在亚瑟脸上亲了一口，而且就算你抓到我也没用，我是不会招供的，但是本田菊不一样，你知道打他，什么水刑电椅辣椒水皮鞭，狠狠地打他，他肯定会招供的，我们俩各取所需不是刚刚好嘛。

 

我又不能跟着你跑到日本去干掉本田菊。亚瑟把不安分的人压到身子下面，解开了自己的上衣，我还不如看看能不能在床上让你屈打成招比较好。

 

不在日本，不在日本，本田菊最近有军火生意要来伦敦，三天后就到。王耀慌手慌脚地推开亚瑟，说正事，先说正事。

 

行吧，那你为什么非要找我，不去找你的那些同伙，阿尔弗雷德呢？你俩不是表演地情真意切的？

 

那个啊，兔崽子们不听话相反水，我就咔擦两下。王耀说起来这个整个人都没了兴致，只能干巴巴地躺在床上望着天花板不知道在想什么，亚瑟也不强迫他，反而支起一只胳膊，托着脸看着王耀脸上怅然若失的表情。

 

你把人杀了？

 

差不多吧。王耀翻了个白眼，轻叹一口气，然后又像是想到了什么一样，眼珠转了转开始坏笑。我跟你说，本田菊跟我从小一起长大，他从小就既喜欢我又嫉妒我，所以在把他交给你之前我要好好地出个气，等我们抓到本田菊之后，我要把本田菊给锁在床边，然后你就穿着你们正规的制服走进来，我们可以来个强暴Play什么的，让他只能蹲床边听着，你觉得怎么样，亚瑟。王耀的眼睛里激动地直闪小星星，满脸期待地看向亚瑟。亚瑟觉得有点脑壳疼，他还没有答应王耀一起去搞事，这家伙就满脑子都是怎么折腾人的法子了。

 

你只有在怎么折磨人上才性致高昂是吧，万一人跑了怎么办呢？

 

跑不了跑不了，我把他腿打折，手打断，给他套着锁在床边就绝对跑不了。

 

明明是残酷的言语偏偏被王耀说出几分天真的味道，亚瑟在心里叹了一口气，他想，王耀这也是个精神变态没跑了，更可悲的是，这个精神变态有着一股孩童式的天真。王耀见亚瑟始终没有松口答应，就开始各种耍赖像个牛皮糖一样在亚瑟怀里蹭来蹭去，变着花样撒娇。直到最后他主动去亲亚瑟的胸口，然后一点点滑到被子里，用自己的脸去蹭小亚瑟。

 

我不管，你要是硬了我就当你是答应我了。

 

王耀含糊不清的话从被子里传出来，还没等到亚瑟答话，温润的口腔就包裹住了小亚瑟，亚瑟深吸了一口气，任凭王耀的唇舌开始卖弄着花样的舔舐起来。我还能拿你这种神经病怎么办呢，亚瑟无奈地抬头看着天花板，然后因为惬意舒爽地长叹一声。

 

 

计划是这样的，本田菊每次来英国谈完生意后，总会光顾一家叫做玫瑰的酒吧，在那家酒吧里他会叫上一个亚裔的姑娘去陪着在包厢里喝酒，而经过王耀手下人的观察，本田菊相当小心谨慎，他进酒吧之前交易过的相关资料和内容都会随身携带，可是当他出酒吧的时候就什么都没有了。王耀断定酒吧里肯定还有个什么样的环节能够让本田放心地把那些东西出手，所以王耀指定的计划是，亚瑟伪装成皮条客把经过伪装打扮的王耀给卖进去，两人随时保持联系，等到证据和本田菊都被王耀控制的时候，亚瑟再装作被控制的样子向他M16的同事们求救。

 

于是顺理成章的，把本田菊人赃并获地捉进去，而王耀则刚好能够趁乱偷跑。

 

当王耀提出来自己可以女装的时候，亚瑟没能再绷住那张冷脸，直接笑出声。一来他是没想到王耀跟本田菊之间的矛盾已经到了这个地步，王耀这么豁得出去，二来穿女装的王耀亚瑟有点没法想象，王耀无疑是个好看的人，可是穿上裙子什么的也太荒唐了，他的五官只能算的上清秀算不上柔美，亚瑟觉得这货砸在手里估计是卖不出去了。

 

面对亚瑟的嘲笑王耀什么也没有说，只是自顾自地去拿了提前准备好的女仆装（没办法，本田菊是个制服控）和化妆品到室内一阵捣鼓，等到王耀再出来的时候，原本还在沙发上等着看笑话的亚瑟就愣住了。

 

出来的是个黑发女性，个头刚刚好，黑色的丝袜裹住纤细的双腿，只在有点短的过分的裙子边处露出一层细碎的花边和白皙的腿肉，高跟鞋踩在木地板上踏出响声，随着‘她’一前一后的走着，裙子里总是能恰到好处地露出几许春色来。再去看脸，原本有点英朗的五官不知道是怎么被刻意柔和了几分，就连那双总是亮闪闪的眼睛也黑色的眼线拉长了不少，多了几分勾人的意味。王耀的女装竟然意外地好看，为了刺激亚瑟几分，王耀刻意踩着高跟鞋在亚瑟前后转了转，最后插着腰问，怎么样，那个骄傲的眼神简直要上天。

 

亚瑟直接站起来，冷着脸大量了几分之后，从背后把人给抱在怀里，然后在王耀耳边暧昧无比地开口，“你知道，皮条客再卖货之前，都要亲自验验货的吧。”

 

王耀转了转眼睛，立刻兴致勃勃地进入了角色状态，一面向前挣脱，一面故意捏尖了嗓子小声求饶，天太黑了叔叔我要赶紧回家呢。

 

亚瑟对王耀真的是无奈了，不过他也相当配合地朝前堵住了人的去路，用来握枪的手探到裙子里面，扒开了那条早就诱人深入的底裤，王耀小声呜咽了一声，然后把身体的重量全部靠在亚瑟怀里，两个人气喘吁吁地滚在一起，相互脱着对方身上的衣服。有如皮肤饥渴症的病人般，尽最大程度地和对方相互摩擦着肌肤，亚瑟勾了勾王耀腿上的丝袜，隔着袜子抚摸着对方修长的腿，王耀半眯着眼睛看着亚瑟，像是一只勾人的猫儿。身体的反应是骗不了人的，早在亚瑟的拥抱和抚摸中，他就有了反应，只等这个总是冷峻的探员在自己面前褪去那层斯文败类的皮囊，裸露出最忠诚的欲望。王耀也不知道是怎么就变成这个样子的，只是他无比清楚，当他看向亚瑟的时候，他渴望的不再是单纯的性、亲密的碰触，他渴望的更多的是关于亚瑟·柯克兰本身。

 

亚瑟试图进来的时候他很配合地打开了双腿，直到两个人再度水乳交融地滚在一起。每一次有力的冲撞都能让他眼角闪出泪光，以往这不过是一种伪装的手段，可是在这里他能清楚地感受到不一样。这个男人让他有一种会感受到真实存在的委屈和想哭的冲动。

 

我心动了，我要死了。

 

王耀一面呻吟，一面在心里乱七八糟地想着，直到亚瑟忽然捧起了他的脸，把那些琐碎的呻吟统统给堵了回去。然后亚瑟忽然冲着开口，留下来，跟我走吧，耀。时间在这一刻静止凝固，没有人再开口说话，王耀睁着眼睛和这个男人接吻，他们就相互凝视着彼此，如果眼睛可以说话的话，不，如果是亚瑟的话，他肯定能够看得懂王耀眼睛中闪烁着的光芒的含义。

 

他用眼睛告诉亚瑟，好啊，我留下来，我跟你走。

 

可是他们俩都知道，他们不能，他们都身不由己。如果这么一瞬间可以被无限拉长然后永恒定格的话，王耀觉得，这是在他荒唐可笑，糜乱不堪的人生中，少有的几乎不存在的，能够称之为爱情的时刻。

 

在这个瞬间，他觉得他是爱那个人的。

 

而那个人，在问他的时刻，就已经剖白了心意。

 

 

本田菊甫一进包厢就下意识地感受到某种不一样的感觉，算不上危险，却让他浑身上下都有种不可名状的轻颤，他抬眼看了一眼坐在沙发上有些微微发抖的少女，浑身的疲惫算是在一瞬间放松了下来，他伸手捏了捏眉心，然后拍了拍自己身边的沙发。女孩子浑身轻抖着的坐过去，低着脑袋不发一声，本田菊解开自己的领带，看也不看地直接枕在对方的膝盖上。

 

“不用害怕，在下只是休息片刻，是不会对你做什么的。”

 

男人有些疲惫地闭上了眼睛，他用手轻轻拍了怕对方微颤的大腿，好让自己枕地更加舒服些。屋内沉默片刻，本田菊忽然开口。

 

“真好呐，这让在下想到了小时候，在我小的时候也有过一个人，不管有多么疲惫，总是会这样安慰在下。”本田菊翻了个身，躺正了，然后睁开了那双没有波澜的眼睛，“可是后来，在下捅了他一刀。”男人眨了眨眼睛，然后伸起手，抚摸到女人的脸颊上，“耀君，他们都说我捅你那一刀，你很快就活蹦乱跳地就好了，可是只有你和在下知道，还有一刀是捅在你心上的。”

 

你心上的这一刀，好了么？

 

本田菊面无表情的脸上忽然勾出一个诡异的笑容，与此同时，从上至下出现的匕首几乎是擦着男人的脖颈飞了出去，本田菊立刻滚到地上，王耀手里的匕首直接脱手而出，硬生生扎进本田菊的小腿里。王耀此刻面无表情地站起来，压根就跟没看见一样直接冲着本田菊另一条没受伤的腿上就是一脚。高跟鞋锥子一样的在皮肉上碾压，王耀蹲下来，上来就是对着本田菊的脸上砸下一拳。

 

你教唆阿尔跟伊万，这笔账我们俩要好好算算。

 

不过本田菊没有给王耀第二次打自己的机会，一把袖珍手枪正对着王耀的眉心，他嘶了一声，唇角浓重的血腥味让他觉得不适，他抬头看着眼前人，还没来得及开口，就被忽然间蜂拥而至的警察们给捉了个正着。这下本田菊脸上终于出现了类似于惊慌失措的神情，他开口问王耀，你疯了？被他们抓进去在下不认为我们都能……

 

王耀翻了个白眼，你就在牢里好好呆着吧，什么该说什么不该说你肯定清楚，我有备而来，我……

 

话还没说完，王耀就听见伸手咔擦一声响，他扭头看去，亚瑟·柯克兰保持着那张冷脸正对着他，自己两只手已经被拷严实了。王耀冲本田菊眉飞色舞地眨眼笑笑，然后乖巧无比地按照计划跟着亚瑟朝外面走去，不过直到两个人走到后门，王耀蹦蹦跳跳地示意左扭右扭示意亚瑟解开手铐的时候，男人却变了脸色。

 

他悠闲地点燃了一根烟，然后把操作熟练地把烟圈吐了小家伙一脸，王耀被呛地有点咳嗽，硬朗的M16探员半倚在墙边，似笑非笑地冲男人眨了眨眼。

 

耀，你不知道我为了等你来做了多少准备。

 

他走过去，一把将人揽到自己怀里，当然你也不知道，一个黑警察，一个心切着急于报仇的男人会做出多少疯狂的事情来。亚瑟把人塞进车里，示意路德维希马上开车走人，然后不顾王耀变了脸色的挣扎，先是把男人的鞋子脱掉从窗外扔了出去，然后顺手把王耀全身给摸了个便，那些藏在身上的小刀、袖珍手枪、甚至是皮鞭全部被亚瑟清理了个干净，最后他不顾对方的挣扎给对方套上了脚环，蒙住了他的眼睛。

 

王耀在一片黑暗中看不清前路，刚开始他还能够通过听觉来判断汽车走了多远，但是很快，当亚瑟发现他竟然不吭不响地在观察环境的时候，就开始对他实行各种干扰，这些干扰并不仅限于脱自己的衣服，在耳边小声说话，还有不老实地乱摸等等，如果不是有司机，王耀都怀疑亚瑟会不会先把自己按在后座上干个爽再说。

 

唯一值得庆幸的是，小命能够保住了，本田菊就不一定了。

 

直到最后停了车，亚瑟把人直接从车里抱起来，也不知道走了多远的路，他才把王耀毫不留情地扔到地上，这才解开王耀眼上蒙住的布。

 

差不多一个世界以前，我的先祖们在柯克兰庄园里修建了这个地方，用来关住那些不听话的奴隶顺便做一些不怎么光彩的事，这是家族的耻辱，我从来没想过会有一天，我会再次启用这个地方。王耀的眼睛还不能适应周围的环境，所以他唯一能感受到的就只有亚瑟冰冷的带着残酷意味的言辞，他觉得脖子被亚瑟伸手握住，男人有些冰凉的气息喷洒在他的耳畔。

 

我知道寻常的牢房管不住你，所以我特地为你申请了这个。亚瑟握住王耀那只被套上了脚环的脚踝，你的活动范围只能在我允许的范围内，如果你想要乱跑，里面的芯片会被激活，至于惩罚是什么，你如果想可以亲自体验下，耀。

 

你可以选择不招供，或者一辈子沉默都没有问题，耀。亚瑟把冰冷的吻印在王耀的眼睛上，无非是在我的监控下，你要永远地烂在这座没有人知道的秘密之所，当然，我肯定会物尽其用的，毕竟那句话怎么说来着？我也算挺喜欢你的，当时你是这么对我说的，是吧。

 

我真是小瞧你了，亚瑟。

 

始终沉默着的王耀忽然开口，他的眼睛已经能够适应了屋里有些昏暗的环境，他那双总是多情的眼眸里此刻变得黯淡和少见的认真，他看着亚瑟的眼睛，自嘲地勾勾唇角。

 

你不仅小瞧了我，耀，你还有你那个组织，你们小瞧了柯克兰这个姓氏的意义和份量。亚瑟伸手摸住男人的脸，想要凑过去吻他，却被王耀闪避过去，他没有生气只是笑着摇摇头。

 

现在，我们才算有时间好好地玩一玩了，耀。

 

 

两个都被抓了么？好的，我知道了。

 

凯撒有点头疼地放下手机，他刚和线人通过了话，王耀那个不知天高地厚的小兔崽子又开始给自己玩命地捅了篓子，他敲了敲棋盘，并不急于走下一步，然后扭头看着那两个被关在笼子里的小鬼，拿起放在手边的枪，套上了消音器。

 

他有点举棋不定，于是枪口在那个小金毛和小白毛之间晃晃悠悠了半天，最后才平静地开口。

 

王耀一时半会是回不来了，当然也有可能一辈子都回不来了，那么问题来了。男人的眼睛里闪过一丝狠厉，对于组织没法好好控制，又有背叛迹象的小崽子，我该先杀掉哪个才好呢？

 

不如我们换个问题来问，你们俩，到底哪个更讨我们王耀宝宝欢心？

 

【TBC】


	3. 这就是完结章了没有为什么被A4跟冰火打击到了

谁是王耀最喜欢的那个小孩？

 

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯可以很不要脸地在别人面前表现出来，只有他才是王耀最喜欢的那个，但是他自己心里清楚，满世界嚷嚷着的那个更容易成为别人的靶子，而暗地里那个默默无闻地被保护着的，才是他真正放在心里的人。

 

王耀最喜欢的小孩是伊万·布拉金斯基，这一点他和王耀都心知肚明。

 

从差不多十岁那年阿尔和伊万就被组织给送到王耀身边了，最开始王耀对待他们俩的态度完全是抗拒的，这导致送他们来的人不得不把两个小崽子和行李箱在深更半夜往王耀的门前像是丢垃圾一样丢下，然后开着车仓皇而逃——可还是没能逃过王耀的怒气，松松垮垮裹着睡衣的黑发男人随手就是一枪，车胎被打爆，在地上划出火花后歪歪斜斜地载进了附近的深沟里。

 

行了，你俩自由了，随便去哪都好，就是别来烦我，走吧，拐出去三公里那有个收容所，你们俩在进去前哭几嗓子，流两滴眼泪他们就能收留你们。

 

王耀慵懒地关上门，在寒风十月的天气里把两个小朋友给关在了门外，他可不是有什么多余同情心的人，一直等到第二天早晨他准备出门的时候，没想到门刚一打开，就有两颗小炮弹一样的影子往里面不要命地冲。阿尔弗雷德跑的最快，所以抢先一步进了门，伊万没能跑进去，他只能仰着脸眼巴巴地看着王耀。

 

求求你收留我们吧。

 

给我个理由，我为什么要自讨苦吃地收留两个小麻烦鬼。王耀笑意岑岑地依靠在门边，低头看着伊万，身后的阿尔弗雷德已经自顾自地爬上餐桌去大着胆子用小黑手去抓盘子里的食物了。

 

我们现在什么都没有，所以不能给你什么，先生，可是等我们有能力拥有什么的时候，我们能拥有的全部都是你的。伊万可怜兮兮地回答，他用那双泛着紫色水光的眼睛看着王耀，王耀勾勾手指抬起了男孩的下巴和他平视，一直望进伊万的眼睛里。

 

不要叫我先生，记得以后要叫爸爸，行了万尼亚你去洗个手去吃饭吧，别像餐桌上那个野人一样。王耀说完这话的时候阿尔弗雷德已经吞掉一个煎蛋了，他拍拍伊万的脑袋后走向餐桌，然后把阿尔弗雷德还在用手抓着胡吃海塞的盘子给顺手丢到垃圾桶里，你呢，你怎么能笃定这东西你能吃？小鬼。

 

因为Hero看见你了，你昨晚一整晚都没睡，就站在窗户边看着我们。阿尔弗雷德嚷嚷着，油光发亮的小嘴上蘸了满满一层油光，而且你都打算出门了，所以这点早餐肯定是留给我们的。

 

你有点聪明过分了，小鬼，记住以后想要在我这活下去，你不能太聪明，明白么？

 

直到现在阿尔弗雷德都分不清楚王耀当时眼睛里的复杂神色究竟意味着什么，厌恶？怀念？又或者是惊讶，但是绝对没有欣喜。王耀是不懂怎么养孩子的，可是阿尔弗雷德明白，他总是想要尽可能地做到最好，他会一面教俩个小家伙组织里规定的必要课程，也会跟着那些正常人邻居们学习着某周计划着带孩子们去游乐园去聚餐或者其他一些家庭活动。那些愚蠢的无趣的家庭活动，你能想象王耀要求每个生日的时候都要给他们戴上那蠢透的帽子，要求他们拍着手一起唱生日歌，最后再吹蜡烛麽？阿尔永远都是兴致缺缺的表情，所以王耀也因此不怎么喜欢他，伊万也不喜欢，可是伊万会装作一副喜欢的样子，所以王耀总会多给伊万一个吻作为奖励。

 

直到他们开始进入青春期，有些东西渐渐发生了变化。

 

那是个有点潮湿的下午，外面在哗啦啦地下着大雨，阿尔从昏昏沉沉的午睡中清醒过来，他听见落下有动静于是拿上枪轻手轻脚地下楼，刚走到二楼楼梯口的时候就被人给捂了个正着，是伊万。伊万的个子那会比他要高得多，对方示意他不要轻举妄动，然后两个人一起躲在楼梯间的阴影里朝下面看去。

 

他们的监护人此时脱去了平时那副严厉有余慈爱有加的面孔，连同那些总是在身上得体的外衣一并脱了个干净，他像一只乖巧的猫儿蜷缩在另外一个陌生男人的怀抱里和对方亲吻，慵懒又动情的神色有一半落在阴影中。微微半张着的嘴唇里露出的舌像是等待采撷的蜜果，直到有人把他采摘走。压抑的在雨声后面断断续续的呻吟，新鲜的性爱气息，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己脑袋昏昏沉沉却又异常清醒，那些交织在一起的肢体像是油画一样刻在阿尔的大脑里。直到最后，楼下的动静都结束了，他才听见那个金发的男人笑着问他的监护人，什么时候在一块做爱也像是偷情了，什么时候碍事的小鬼才能离开。

 

第一，他们不是什么碍事的小鬼，他们是我的孩子，等他们长大了他们就能离开了。第二，我跟你在一起难道不就是背着……偷情么？那个名字阿尔弗雷德没有听清，他只看见自己的监护人说完这话之后像个小疯子一样仰倒在沙发上哈哈大笑，甚至把那个男人从沙发上踹了下去。被踹下去的男人也没有生气，反而半跪在地上，望着王耀。

 

哥哥我觉得你确实好多了，耀。

 

老实说我不清楚，弗朗，似乎有什么东西推迟了，但是总有一天，我会死的。

 

是人都会死的，耀，但是这并不妨碍我们在那之前做点快乐的事。

 

金发男人从王耀的脚步开始印刻下亲吻，直到遍布他的全身，那些肉体摩擦撞击在一起的声音再度响起，隐秘的情事构成他们对欲望最初的渴求和理解。阿尔弗雷德忽然之间从迷梦中清醒过来，牢笼旁的铁条硌得他脑袋上出现一条红痕，他睁开眼睛，忽然看见当年和王耀在过一起的男人正似笑非笑地站在自己面前，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。

 

你他妈来干什么？

 

阿尔对弗朗从来都没有过好脸色，作为王耀的固定伴侣之一，阿尔很讨厌这个风骚的法国人。王耀把他跟伊万总是看成小孩子才愿意纵着他们，陪他们玩乐，可是弗朗西斯却是少有的，王耀会把他看成和自己平等的存在。

 

哥哥我当然是来替小耀看看你们怎么样，当然也提醒一下你们俩，你们根本不知道自己闯下了什么样的大祸。弗朗西斯歪着脑袋轻叹一口气，他的目光在还在沉睡中的伊万和阿尔之间徘徊，凯撒那颗装足了麻醉药的子弹恐怕足够伊万多睡上一会，本田菊已经在牢里被折磨地只剩下一口气了，凯撒决定先把本田菊给捞出来，但是关于小耀的事情，凯撒始终没有跟我们松口，你知道这意味着什么吗？

 

阿尔心里一紧，他要被放弃了？

 

不，这意味着，如果王耀不想回来，凯撒就不会把他接回来。弗朗西斯脸上的笑意逐渐变得凝重认真起来，他的目光在阿尔弗雷德和伊万之间来回逡巡，最后轻轻叹了口气，如果王耀真的打算不回来，你们俩……弗朗西斯在自己脖子处比了一个划拉的手势后，转身离开了。

 

阿尔弗雷德从内心涌动出一种名为恐惧的感受，这种感觉太真实了，比凯撒笑嘻嘻地用枪口在他和伊万之间徘徊不定的时候还要让人觉得可怕，多年以来他最害怕，最不愿意看见的事情终于从畏惧着的梦魇变成了真实，他和伊万都要被王耀抛弃了。

 

 

王耀迷迷糊糊地从梦里清醒过来，很多年来他都没有睡过一个安稳觉了，他向来浅眠可是柯克兰做的安保工作实在是太好了，别说少有人能找到这个藏匿之地，就算找到了也要再过一关才行。王耀眨了眨迷蒙的眼睛，用脚踹了踹紧紧抱住自己的男人，我饿了亚瑟。

 

亚瑟打了个哈欠，不但没起床反而抱住王耀再次用力蹭了蹭，结果又被踹了两脚，迷迷糊糊中他伸手握住了踹向自己的脚掌，好了好了，我这就去叫人去做饭。亚瑟抱着王耀做了个深呼吸，然后从床上掀起被子爬起来，临走还不忘弯腰给王耀把身上的毯子裹好。躺在床上，王耀看着亚瑟越走越远的背影，一时间有些放空自己。

 

如果没有脚上的枷锁在时时刻刻地提醒着他，这恐怕真的会给王耀一种隐约的模糊的幸福感。

 

那是他从小就在幻想，就在渴望的东西，他曾经被人爱过，也被人教育过如何去爱别人，爱、幸福和美好的词汇伴随着他记忆里那些松软可口的甜品香味，蓬松着胀满了全部的过往和回忆。我能够安心入眠，然后睁开眼睛看见自己的爱人，我们一起吃早餐，晒太阳，各忙各的工作，等到晚上我们再一起坐在长廊下喝冰镇啤酒，因为争抢电视节目而吵架，最后再洗尽一身的疲惫后相拥着入眠。这是他小时候的幻想，他曾经因为说出这个幻想而毫不留情地遭到一起受训的孩子们的哄笑，对他们这样的人来说这是痴人说梦，但是在亚瑟身上实现了，尽管这是有瑕疵，有代价的。

 

在想什么？

 

王耀洗了把脸，透过镜子里瞟了眼餐桌上的早餐，他摇摇头，没有多说一句话。走到餐桌边安静地吃起早餐来，从他被关进来之后他就不怎么说话了，因为觉得没有说的必要了，一是他没办法背叛组织给亚瑟任何信息，二是他不需要用过多的语言表述些什么了，他能从亚瑟身上感受到前所未有的安宁，所以他不拒绝对方的亲吻和拥抱或者更多的接触，亚瑟不管想要做什么他都能性致盎然地配合，唯一区别只是他不会过多地开口。

 

他很享受这个过程，王耀偶尔也会错觉，真的这样一辈子也许没他想的那么糟糕。说起来像个笑话，虽然他一直都是组织里的招牌，可他绝对不是硬汉那个类型的，王耀怕疼，不接任务又能好吃好喝地被供着，到处都是毛茸茸的毯子和织物，室内的温度刚刚好，不会被摔不会被揍还不用去摸黏糊糊的血，牺牲点自由算什么呢？王耀这么想着喝了一口微凉的牛奶，亚瑟不会做饭，所以这座古旧的庄园里还有个为他们做饭的老仆人，刚准备咬上一口三明治的时候，亚瑟走进来了。

 

亚瑟脸上的表情很凝重，还夹杂着焦虑和不安，王耀若无其事地咬了一口三明治，然后抬起头看向亚瑟的脸。

 

本田菊失踪了。

 

王耀忽然间瞪大了眼睛，他还没来得及问到底什么情况，之前亚瑟为了让他开口专门拍了本田菊的照片给他看，M16给本田菊动了私刑，囚室里的石壁上到处都是血，王耀为了那几张照片还高兴地多吃了两碗饭来着。

 

在转监狱押解的途中，整个囚车里的探员都被杀掉了，包括司机，本田菊被你们的人救走了。亚瑟说完之后两手重重地按在桌子上，杯子里的牛奶受到冲击溅出来些许，王耀吓得放下了手中的三明治，他抬头正对上亚瑟阴森森的绿眼睛。

 

但是本田菊留下了一个名字，耀，告诉我，凯撒·瓦尔加斯是谁？

 

告诉我啊！

 

亚瑟大叫着冲王耀吼道，原本肚子感到有些饥饿的耀忽然间没了胃口，他低下头不去看亚瑟的脸，只是认认真真地盯着桌子上的那把果酱刀，王耀想，他当时不该心软的，他应该杀了本田菊的。

 

我们那么多人都死了，开车押送他的司机才不过二十一岁，那还是个刚成年的孩子，王耀，说啊，你们到底是什么样的组织，你们到底想要干什么？凯撒·瓦尔加斯是谁？你真的哑巴了么，王耀，需不需要我撬开你这张嘴你才能开口？

 

亚瑟手上的力气之大几乎让王耀错觉自己下巴马上就要脱臼了，他依然不动声色地看着亚瑟那张几近疯狂、愤怒的脸，心理却格外地平静，他看亚瑟就像是个爆发了的演员在演绎一出喜剧。愤怒总是会让人变得面目可憎，那种失控的无力感，王耀忽然就能够明白为什么每一次凯撒都会安安静静地看着他愤怒地跳脚，为什么那个男人能够那样淡然地朝他一次又一次地伸出手。

 

梦跟现实是不同的，梦是柔软的虚幻，带着无限美好的愿景，可是现实却是带着棱角的，坚硬又冰冷，总是能够戳破它。王耀知道凯撒这是在给他选择的机会，在他几乎分不清现实的时候让他有机会看清，然后给他最后一次选择的机会。

 

长时间不说话，声带变得有些迟钝而不受控制，王耀张了张口，几经用力后才勉强能发出声音。凯撒·瓦尔加斯，他是组织的首领，是养大我的人，王耀只觉得声音干涩到几乎无法发声。

 

我爱他，所以我不会告诉你任何一个字，亚瑟。

 

 

天空里传来的闷雷声无端消磨了些许闷热，空气里的水汽开始变得潮湿起来，凯撒坐在扶手椅上向外眺望着平静的湖面一言不发，霍兰德看着自己侍奉多年的主人，不敢枉然去猜测凯撒心里的想法，但是霍兰德知道，对方心中所想的事情必然和王耀脱不开关系。脚镣声在木制回廊上显得格外刺耳，霍兰德侧目飞快地瞟了一眼被押上来的那个毛头小子，据说是王耀最喜欢最偏爱的那个小孩——伊万·布拉金斯基，霍兰德把人扣在凯撒对面的座椅上后便示意无关人等把这私密的空间留给他们俩个人。

 

我一直以为王耀最喜欢的小孩会是那个闹腾地不行的阿尔弗雷德，结果没想到是你。凯撒没有看眼前的青年，唇角勾起一抹足够漂亮的微笑，他因为阿尔弗雷德太像他而不喜欢那个小鬼，那么你呢，伊万，你有什么讨人喜欢的本事？凯撒端起了桌子上的咖啡轻轻抿了一口，然后放下，然后他又用足够审视的目光反反复复上上下下打量了伊万，最后有些头疼地用一只手支起了自己的太阳穴，好吧，没准是我的错，他小时候那会我就该给他买他喜欢的那个粉红色的抱抱熊不然也不至于等到他长大成人后眼光从渴望抱抱熊变成了人型熊。

 

伊万始终没有说话，他只是沉默地细细地打量着这个家伙，传说中组织中的真正头目，实际上却是个语言逻辑有些不可捉摸的疯子，他和王耀尤其是在说话的时候很像，不，应该是王耀和他很像。包括他们作出嫌弃的表情时会不由自主地上撇的唇角，那些细微之处，不难看出在王耀身上总是会有这位凯撒·瓦尔加斯的影子。凯撒对于伊万的沉默感受到了新鲜，他手指在桌子上扣了扣以来吸引这家伙的注意力，说点什么，小熊。

 

没准连王耀都没有意识到，他和凯撒在说话时就连腔调都相似地惊人。伊万深吸一口气，他真的很想很想王耀，强行抑制住那些思念后，他看着凯撒，您需要我做什么？

 

我需要你去调查一个人，而且同时你还要保护他的安全。

 

名字？

 

亚瑟·柯克兰。

 

迎上伊万不解又带着点愤怒的目光，凯撒了然地笑了笑。这是我给你的机会，小熊，你可要伸手抓住了。你去了解他，保护他，弄明白王耀到底喜欢他哪点，你不想承认也没办法，王耀就是喜欢他。凯撒伸了个懒腰站起来，留给了伊万一个背影，让亚瑟死很简单，基本上我一个电话就能够办到，但是那样会让他一直留在王耀心里。只有时间合适的时候，一个相近的替代品才能够有机会趁虚而入。你明白我的意思吧，伊万。

 

 

王耀看着眼前的亚瑟，觉得没准自己再不开口能把这个男人给逼疯，不过这不刚好证明了对方是在乎自己的么？占有和嫉妒是爱的另一种表象，王耀想到这里又觉得开心不少，但是在同时，他又感受到了无比漫长的厌倦和失去了自由的焦躁，他轻手轻脚地把压在亚瑟手臂下的头发收拢起来，一丝不挂地站到浴室的镜子前面。

 

光滑冰冷的表面折射出自己的全部，王耀站在原地安静地打量着自己，齿痕留下的青紫让他看上去像是被什么凶猛的野生动物啃咬过一遍，泛着血色的红痕从肩胛骨延伸到后背，是了，亚瑟试图用皮鞭来学会驯服和惩戒自己，热辣的疼痛让他变得四肢酸软又无力。王耀不喜欢吃苦头，但是为了在未来能够获取更大的甜头，他可以暂时的忍受。

 

折磨么？或许，可是在他身上，痛苦会结束，难受也会结束，可是在亚瑟心里却是始终无法开解的过去。他一遍又一遍亲吻自己，或是凶狠或是温柔，唯一不变的是那个问题，凯撒是谁？他会像我这样亲吻你？操过你？或者是紧紧地栓牢你让你不开口么？

 

你就那么爱他么？

 

亚瑟深绿的眼眸里盛满了嫉妒、不甘、愤怒的混合物，王耀记得他在近乎绝望地问完自己这句话后，就毫不留情地把双手卡在了自己的脖子间，他忽然间能够懂为什么有些人喜欢那种窒息时刻带来的快感了，因为缺氧而看不清眼前的一切，可是你的大脑去通向了那个秘密花园。王耀抚摸着自己脖颈上的那一圈痕迹，微微地扯起了唇角，是时候了。

 

亚瑟是被卫生间里的水声给惊醒的，他迷迷糊糊地睁眼，发觉原本该躺在自己怀抱里的人不见了。他在瞬间清醒，然后有些慌乱地跑到浴室里，他费了好大的劲发现门被反锁了，最后索性一脚踹开大门，他走进去，发觉自己站在一滩汪洋的水中，里面夹杂着的被冲淡的血色让他心里一紧。亚瑟屏住呼吸，飞快地朝浴缸里跑去，他看见了满池子的血水，还有已经一头载进去俨然昏迷的王耀。他慌忙把人从浴缸中拉出来，尽可能保持冷静地为王耀包扎伤口，可是伤口太深了，他感觉自己的手在轻微颤抖。王耀像一头没有任何力气的小羊，脑袋耷拉在自己的怀中，就像之前不管自己怎样对待他，他都那般顺从。

 

如果现在把王耀送去就医，那么在就医的路上甚至是到了医院后，组织里的人随时都会有机会把王耀带走，甚至是杀掉自己。可是如果现在通知自己的人赶过来，暴露目标的同时，医疗队即使全速征调，依照王耀现在的伤势根本撑不到那个时候。亚瑟低下头看着已经双眸紧闭的人，把吻烙印在王耀的额头上，你是在逼我做出选择么？他下意识地抬头看，却整个人有如雷劈般浑身打了个激灵，一种说不上的感觉从天灵盖处缓缓注入全身的每个角落——在他能够抬眼看见的那片雪白墙壁上，用鲜血写满了亚瑟的名字，密密麻麻地扑压而下，亚瑟几乎踹不过气来了。

 

在那一行名字的最后，他标注了小小的一句话，正义的伙伴？后面打上了一个已经变得扭曲的对勾。

 

亚瑟抱起怀里的人，解开了对方脚环上的枷锁，飞快地朝着车库跑去。

 

 

弗朗西斯从医疗车上下来，他招呼着贝尔瓦德一起把王耀从已经被撞翻的车里拖出来，弗朗西斯顺手掀起了王耀裹在身上松松垮垮的外衣看了一眼，啧啧了两声，说了句真惨，就准备掏枪把卡在座椅里的那个探员小子给解决掉，可是却被人握住了枪口，弗朗西斯抬头瞅了一眼，是王濠镜。

 

先生有说过，亚瑟不能死。

 

弗朗西斯翻了个白眼，近乎嘲讽地冲着王濠镜笑了笑，所以小耀这是遇见真爱了是么？王濠镜没有搭话，在目送弗朗西斯他们先把王耀开车送走后，才慢悠悠地将亚瑟从已经被快挤扁的车头中拖了出来，把人拖到某个安全地带后才把人放到公路边。他双手插兜站在一边，左手轻轻地按了按藏在里面的引爆器，轰隆一声，整个车都被炸翻了。他从亚瑟怀中掏出手机，给M16的人打了电话报信后，转身一个人离开了。

 

多年以来，他一直都是王耀最好的学生、搭档和下属，甚至是比那两个闹心的家伙更久之前，他就接受了王耀全盘的教导，不过由于某种原因，他在这几年从未出现过王耀面前。在伊万和阿尔弗雷德两个刚闹翻天的时候，凯撒就打电话要把自己调回来，他不知道先生是以何种心态把两个不成器的师弟纵容到现在这个样子的，或许其中有自己不知道的原因。

 

不过那都不重要了，重要的是自己回来了，接下来的日子恐怕要比之前更加小心才对，凯撒恐怕没有时间等了，权力过渡时期永远都不缺少一场有一场的好戏。

 

凯撒看着眼前依旧可怜兮兮被关在笼子里的小金毛和小白毛，心里计算了下时间觉得差不多够了。王耀被组织里救回来差不多也有两个多月了，估计已经好了个七七八八吧，等他回来就把这两个闹心的家伙领走吧，反正凯撒觉得自己多看一眼就觉得烦躁。不过这边反而还有个让人更烦躁的家伙，凯撒收回了自己打量的目光，看着半跪在自己面前一脸顺从的本田菊，心想，这家伙可别是好了伤疤忘了疼，还没好透又开始折腾。

 

他就想不明白了，为什么明明亲兄弟两个，最起码到他手上的时候都是同一个亲爹养出来的，为什么王耀跟本田菊就是有本事能把对方朝死里搞呢？凯撒私心里是偏向王耀的，可是吧，他还需要本田菊来牵制住王耀的手脚。

 

“所以，在下认为，”本田菊用那双毫无波澜和感情的眼睛看向凯撒，一字一顿地说出建议，“既然耀君为了亚瑟·柯克兰能够说出您的名讳，我们一定要防范于未然。”

 

凯撒慵懒地挥了挥手，回头似笑非笑地看向本田菊，“你觉得该怎么防范。”

 

本田菊脸上的表情有了些许的波动，他刚准备开口就极重的脚步声就响了起来，凯撒微微抬起头朝着声源处看去，王耀的身影从模糊变得清晰起来，看上去来势汹汹，被关在笼子里的小金毛就这么闻到了味道，开始兴奋地叫着王耀的名字。凯撒轻轻地微笑，他想看看接下来王耀会作何反应，不过看他这个走路的架势，兴许是恢复的不错，不过很快，凯撒就笑不出来了。

 

王耀整个人愤怒地像是被火燃起来了一样，他走过被关着的阿尔和伊万根本不去回应小孩子们的呼喊，径直冲过去，本田菊不动声色地扭头朝王耀打招呼，刚张了张口，声音就戛然而止了。

 

割破的喉管露出森森白骨，不断向外喷涌出鲜血，还在呼吸的气管发出呼哧呼哧的声音，微微发白的血沫堆积在脖颈的伤口处。凯撒的笑意僵在了脸上，随着哐啷一声，王耀扔掉了手中的匕首，他用那双没有什么感情的眼眸打量了躺在地上的本田菊。死亡被拉长的滋味不好受，可是这一刻，他无比享受，他又望向凯撒，眼睛里微显的恨意稍纵即逝，很快就换上了孩子式的委屈。

 

“我跟你说过的，这个家里只能有我没规矩肆意妄为的小孩，现在，确实只有我一个了。”

 

凯撒伸手支起脑袋，掩盖了那一瞬自己真实的表情，等到他再抬头看向王耀的时候，轻轻微笑，“那现在你能把你的两个烂摊子领走了吧。”

 

王耀点点头，然后转过身去看了看有点被吓傻眼的阿尔和伊万，霍兰德走过去将笼子打开，把两个不听话的小孩放出来，王耀带着阿尔和伊万走出了凯撒的房间。他们走出那个富丽堂皇的大厅，走过弯弯绕绕的长廊，直到走到一处宽阔的地带，弗朗西斯正贱兮兮地捧着一朵玫瑰在鼻尖下狠嗅，看见他们过来之后，灿烂地朝他们招招手。

 

阿尔和伊万相视了一眼之后选择沉默，王耀现在浑身都散发着别惹我的冰冷气息，走在最前面的王耀忽然停下了脚步，阿尔没留神一下子撞了过去，他赶紧后退两步，道歉的话还没说出口，王耀二话不说随手抄起放在走廊旁的高尔夫球杆，根本不分差别地朝两人劈头盖脸地打了过去。

 

阿尔下意识地先护住脸任由王耀狠狠地出气发泄，事情到了这一步他也清楚了自己跟伊万脑子一热到底捅了多大的篓子，他从小挨打最多，所以他躲避的经验最多了，总是能见缝插针地避开。伊万从小没挨过揍，他老老实实地站在原地任由王耀一顿狠揍，直到弗朗西斯看着时间点觉得差不多了，才上前把人给拉开，行了差不多了，耀，再打就给打坏了。

 

王耀气得浑身直发抖，好歹是在弗朗西斯的劝阻下松开了手中的球杆，王濠镜从王耀手中沉默地接过已经快被打成两截的球杆，安静地站在王耀身边，不动声色地打量着这两个不省心的家伙。

 

"你们俩大了，有本事了，爸爸我管不了了。"王耀眼眸里的怒气一点点冷却了下来，“伊万有组织里的任务，最起码三五年不会回来，当然你死在外面爸爸是不会去给你收尸的。至于你，阿尔”王耀冷眼看了一眼可怜巴巴正在用丰富表情卖惨的阿尔弗雷德，“就拜托你了，弗朗吉。”王耀说完后连个眼神都懒得留给两个小家伙甩袖子就走，阿尔眼疾手快想要去扯袖子，没想到被人忽然按住脑袋按在了花园的长廊上。

 

先生不想见你们，别让他再心烦了。

 

王濠镜面无表情地把阿尔弗雷德塞进弗朗西斯的车里，然后目送着这三个人离开了凯撒的庄园。

 

车里的气氛稍微有点尴尬，阿尔弗雷德还在愤愤不平自己被教育了的事实，他拿着弗朗西斯提供的冰袋敷在脑袋上，气呼呼地。伊万始终是沉默的，不过他在看到弗朗西斯带他们离开庄园后，才小声开口。

 

小耀会有危险么？

 

弗朗西斯听到问题笑出了声，他通过车里的后视镜看见了伊万那双紫色眼眸里盛满的担忧，用轻佻快活的语调解释道，不，不必替他担心，他也不过是当着凯撒的面杀了本田菊而已。当初他爬上凯撒的床，给了凯撒一刀都没什么事，现在更不会有事。

 

伊万被弗朗西斯的话惊到了，他和阿尔对视了一眼，两人眼中写满了不可置信。但是有些不方便他们俩知道的事情最好别问，所以俩人在接受教训后，明智地选择不多加追问。阿尔摸着脑袋上的包，又开口问弗朗西斯，刚才那个死人脸一样的家伙是谁。

 

他是王耀的第一个学生。弗朗西斯唯恐天下不乱地回答道，他是小耀最为得意的作品，绝对忠诚，而且小耀待他很特殊。

 

怎么个特殊法？阿尔追问道。

 

王耀没有睡过他，一次都没有。

 

 

大厅里本田菊的尸体已经被清理干净了，就连那些血腥味也被矢车菊的味道掩盖，王耀深吸了一口气朝书房里走去，他知道不出意外，凯撒这会应该会一边听着古典音乐一边躺在摇椅上晒太阳。他推开书房的门，一切正如他所料，他轻手轻脚地走过去，踩在旋律的乐点上，像只追随逗猫棒的猫咪，蜷缩在了男人怀里。

 

太阳很温暖，晒得他想睡觉，于是他选择轻轻闭上了眼睛，他凑过去，把脸贴在凯撒的左胸前。

 

你生我的气了么？

 

没有的事，凯撒伸手抚摸着王耀的脑袋，就像是在撸猫一样，你捅我一刀我不也没生气。

 

王耀轻哼了一声，表示不满，他把自己的右手展示给凯撒，我废了一只手。

 

凯撒伸手握住那只无力的手，用手指轻轻揣摩着手腕处凹凸不平的伤口，那就换另一只，练好了也一样。

 

王耀安心地点了点头，蜷缩在凯撒的怀抱中安心地睡了过去。

 

 

秋天是个混合着冷热的季节，像是一杯层次分明又相互交融的果汁，亚瑟看着窗外逐渐凋零的落叶和阳光，没人知道他心里在想什么。王耀又一次逃走了，双方交手并非一无所获，但是在他了解敌人的同时，他的敌人们也在了解他。男人枯坐着发了一会呆，然后动手开始拆自己桌子上的那个包裹，等他完全打开后，除了自己在网上订的东西外，他还发现了令人惊喜的额外赠送品。

 

那是一本相册写真集，准确的说是专门为他特制的写真集。封面上的王耀歪着脑袋朝他微笑着，等他翻开第一页后匆匆看了一眼就赶紧有点做贼心虚地阖上了，可是那一瞥之下黑色的渔网袜和翘起来的兔耳朵却在脑子里挥之不去。他努力地深吸气平复心情，直到有人拍了拍他的脑袋，亚瑟回头，看见了‘王耀’，这一次他就像自己刚刚看到的那样，黑色的兔耳朵顶在脑袋上。

 

亚蒂你喜欢这样么？你想让我在办公室里跟你试试么？

 

这个‘王耀’笑眯眯地看着自己，天真而无害地眨着眼睛，他依靠过来，大胆地坐进自己的怀里，不安分的扭动着，我们在一起多看看，看看你最喜欢哪个好不好？他自说自话地开始旁若无人地翻开着，亚瑟无奈也就随了他。亚瑟知道这不正常，这个虚幻的影子在他生活里出现地越来越久，可是他阻止不了这个‘王耀’，真是可笑，不管哪个王耀，他都有点束手无策的感觉。

 

办公室的门忽然被推开，亚瑟猛然大力地阖上了手中的相册，并用袖子挡住了封面，同时愤怒地看向来人。

 

没有人教你进屋之前先敲门么？

 

很抱歉，Sir，你之前跟秘书讲我可以直接进来的。被训了的下属有点手足无措的慌乱，亚瑟心烦意乱地挥挥手，表示算了，随后又开口问道，你是路德推荐来的那个人是么？

 

是的，Sir。

 

珀金色头发的青年仰起脸，给亚瑟露出了一个近乎讨好的笑容，亚瑟挥挥手，顿时没有什么心情再去训诫新人了。

 

安德烈，我很期待你在这里的表现，不过路德说你不错，我觉得你应该不会辜负他的。

 

当然。紫色眼眸像水晶一样含着岑岑笑意，亚瑟挥挥手让这个新人下去了，办公室里再度只剩下了他一个人，他站起来看向窗外，秋天就要过去，很快，漫长的冬天就要袭来——苦寒和冰冷还有那个人，他相信，他早晚会清楚王耀留下的信息到底是什么意思，他也坚信，总有一天，他们会再度见面，重逢。

 

或许他们永远携手抵达不了春天了，可是他们在安静的冬日里可以有个完美的句号和终点。

 

I miss you, I love you, I want to end you.

 

【END】


End file.
